vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Uranus (manga)
|-|Haruka Tenou= |-|Sailor Uranus= |-|Super Sailor Uranus= |-|Princess Uranus= |-|Eternal Sailor Uranus= Summary Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou. Her attacks are based around the sky, precognition, and powers granted by her sword. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 4-A with Talisman | Likely 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown with the Lambda Power Name: Haruka Tenoh (Amara in the English dub), Sailor Uranus, Princess Uranus, Soldier of Sky (or Skies), Soldier of Flight, and Soldier of the Heavens Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 16-17; 23 (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi, Race Car Driver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Aura, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Also sense energy and suffering), Precognition, Telepathy, Past Life Awareness, Racing, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions) | The same but much stronger, Magic, Wind Manipulation, Energy Blast, Anti-Magic, Barriers, Can survive in outer space, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or Modified, she will always come back to life), Attack/Spell Creation, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Stats, Cutting, Flight, Power Masking, Summoning (along with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto) | Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Resistance to Existence Erasure (can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch), Intangibility Attack Potency: Solar System level (Knocked out the entire Guardian Senshi Team at once), Multi-Solar System level with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselves instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight them, seemed to be able to threaten the Sailor Starlights) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Full Power Base Sailor Moon Having spread an attack in the universe 1.45 Quintillon FTL) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than the Eternal Chibi-Moon and Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Likely Stellar (Seemingly comparable or superior to Makoto) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Seemingly comparable to Makato) | Likely Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Basically Tanked an attack from Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches V, in civilian form) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universal (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: High (She flew to Uranus in Sailor Stars without looking tired. Haruka is also a skilled runner, so she has built up stamina as well) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Standard melee range | At least extended melee range with sword, unknown overall | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Uranus Crystal, Space Sword (Her Talisman), Lip Rod (anime only), Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Very intelligent as she was shown to attend a school reserved for geniuses in the Infinity arc in order to spy on her enemies Weaknesses: In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Impulsive, arrogant, hard to stay determined. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Uranus Planet Power, Make Up:' The first command used by Haruka Tenou to transform into the standard Sailor form of Sailor Uranus in the manga, and is the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. To transform she only held her hand in the air and say the transformation phrase. *'Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up:' A transformation phrase used by Haruka Tenou in order to transform into Sailor Uranus. This phrase was only used in the manga. Haruka is able to raise her hand in the air and use the crystal to transform into Super Sailor Uranus. Attacks File:Tumblr_m3b770qCXz1r340de.gif|World Shaking File:Space_Sword_BlasterCrystal.gif|Space Sword Blaster *'Dexterity:' Highly skilled. Haruka is an adept athlete, and as an Outer Senshi, is generally more skilled than her Inner Senshi counterparts. She performed her attacks without difficulty. *'Henshin:' Haruka can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Uranus and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'World Shaking:' Haruka gathers energy from the wind and sends a blast from her hands, the attack was powerful to KO all the Guardian Senshi at once. The Attack has an Anti-Magic component, de-transforming magical opponents, and destroying enemy spells. *'Destructive Carnival:' Used in Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Space Sword Blaster:' Haruka can use the power of her sword to launch a sword-shaped wave blast from her sword. This provides a drastic boost to Haruka's offense, allowing her to harm opponents more powerful then her. *'Diving Gaia Crash:' Used in Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen, Sailor Moon S for the 3DO, and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Super Sailor Uranus:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Uranus World Attack:' Used in Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS - Various Emotion. *'Eternal Sailor Uranus:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Uranus' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Spiral Buster:' Used in Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Space Turbulence:' Eternal Sailor Uranus seemingly warps the space around her hands releasing a series of powerful waves of electromagnetic energy. This attack was powerful enough to damage two Eternal Senshi at once. *'Somersault Kick:' Used in Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Galactica Space Turbulence:' A version of Space Turbulence used by Sailor Uranus while she was being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. *'Galactica Planet Attack:' The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. *'Air Slash:' Used in Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Star Seed Rip/Removal:' The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. *'Lambda Haruka:' At the end of the series, Haruka absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Civilian Form/Base Sailor Uranus | Super Sailor Uranus | Eternal Sailor Uranus | Evil Sailor Uranus | Lambda Haruka Gallery File:Haruka_Concept_Art.jpg File:Sailor_Neptune_Pluto_Uranus_Concept_Art.jpg File:1080p Sailor Uranus Space Sword Blaster Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Hax Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Drivers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier